<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, It's You by RollyPratt, UntoldGalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070902">Baby, It's You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt'>RollyPratt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldGalaxies/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies'>UntoldGalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RollyPratt &amp; UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Co-Written, F/M, Misunderstandings, Step-siblings, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldGalaxies/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of her felt like she should just forget about it - maybe he didn’t have to know. She could talk to her mother, and they would take care of it together and he would never find out. It would probably be for the best.</p><p>[REPOST.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RollyPratt &amp; UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, It's You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted as chapter 1 of our collection "One Step at a Time". Reposted with no new additions.</p><p><b>Nominated for the 2020 Dasey Discord Awards:</b><br/>❊ Best Trope Fic</p><p>The beautiful moodboard was made by our magical friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx/profile">binxxx</a>. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wringing her hands, Casey wondered how she would break the news. This wasn’t like when she announced that she was going to Queens, or even when she’d had to tell Lizzie that her hamster had passed. She felt completely lost. It had been days since she found out, and still she couldn’t figure out a way to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her felt like she should just forget about it - maybe he didn’t have to know. She could talk to her mother, and they would take care of it together and he would never find out. It would probably be for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t help but think that he deserved to know, and that he probably even would <em> want </em> to know (when she was being hopeful).</p><p> </p><p>It was with that thought in mind that she pushed herself out of her room and into Derek’s in the early morning. He was asleep - like everyone else. She needed a time when no one else would barge in, and with school over and a pregnant Nora at home, they never had the house to themselves. So she snuck into his room at 5am and sat at the side of his bed, without so much as a plan, figuring that the words would just come.</p><p> </p><p>Her nerves had her frazzled and on edge, as she stared at his peaceful form. He was completely unaware - he had no idea what she was about to drop on him. She watched his sleeping form, his face completely relaxed and the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He was so handsome.</p><p> </p><p>After this, he would want nothing to do with her.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she resigned herself. She’d decided to tell him - knew that she had to. She could never keep a secret like this from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek,” she whispered, pushing lightly at his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Rudely awakened from his peaceful dream of chasing Casey down a white sand beach in the hot sun, Derek wiped the drool from his face. “Mleeehh…” He mumbled, blinking back to reality. “Casey?” He asked, feeling her next to him. He briefly noticed the time on his alarm: 5am. He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her “To what do I owe the…” He trailed off, seeing her face, “pleasure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said, smiling faintly at his sleepy face. Her fingers subconsciously reached up to brush against his jaw - she couldn’t help it. “I wanted to talk to you…”</p><p> </p><p>The soft brush of Casey’s fingers almost lulled Derek back to sleep, but her quietly anxious energy and ominous words - the dreaded ‘we need to talk’ - alarmed him. He was wide awake. His eyes softened over her and he asked her with trepidation, “What is it, Case?” </p><p> </p><p>She noticed the alarm in his voice, probably sensing her distress. She suddenly regretted coming in without the tiniest hint of a script prepared. What was she going to say? “I…” she drifted off, petrified, her wide eyes falling to the comforter.</p><p> </p><p>She really had his attention now. He sat up, eyeing her more intensely. He took her nervous hands into his. “Casey…” His gaze probed at her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look at me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were shaking in Derek’s warm ones. He was being so attentive, which just made things more difficult. Casey couldn’t help imagining his face falling when she told him the news. What if he got scared, and broke things off?</p><p> </p><p><em> God</em>, they were only <em> seventeen</em>, about to leave home for college, start their real life together. They were supposed to move into an apartment, finally be alone without the fear of being discovered, free to be together openly.</p><p> </p><p>She’d finally gotten used to having him open up to her, actually talking about <em> feelings</em>, and she loved it - loved that sensitive side of him she’d discovered. She didn’t want to have to let go of it - let go of him - when he decided that he didn’t want this, the responsibility, weighing him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek.” She tensed, squeezing his fingers. “I’m…”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh fuck</em>, Derek thought, <em> she’s ending this, she’s running away</em>. “No.” He whispered, pissed at how desperately it came out. “Casey, don’t. Don’t say what I think you’re about to say…” </p><p> </p><p>Looking up, she found panic in his eyes, reflecting hers. Of course he would catch on, she was being such a spaz right now, what else was it going to be? That side of their relationship was still new; they were still probing, exploring - being <em> careful</em>, because they didn’t want <em> this </em> to happen.</p><p> </p><p>But it <em> had</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And Casey had thought really hard about what she wanted to do, considered all options, and ultimately made a <em> choice</em>. She just couldn’t stand the thought that it might come down to this… or him.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes filling with tears, she turned, letting her hands slip from his as she stared blindly at the wall. “I-I have to,” she mumbled with trembling lips.</p><p> </p><p>Cold emptiness crept up on Derek the second Casey’s hands left his grasp. He stared bitterly at the floor. This day had always haunted Derek in the back of his mind, but he was stupid enough to believe there was a possibility it would never come. He didn’t take her to be such a coward. </p><p> </p><p>“I know this isn’t what you want.” He stated coldly, “You’re just doing what you think you’re <em> supposed </em>to. There’s no way you actually want to ruin such a great thing.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes against the hot tears spilling across her cheeks, stifling a sob. Even though she’d expected this, it still hurt knowing she was driving him away. She’d ruined everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t make this decision lightly, Derek,” she said calmly, resolutely. “This is what I want. I thought maybe you’d-”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you thought I would be on the same page?” He cut her off, not being able to stand hearing another word. His stomach hurt so badly he thought he might be sick. “<em>Sure, </em> Casey, I’m <em> all </em> for it,” His words dripped with sarcasm. “You <em> read </em>my mind.” </p><p> </p><p>His harsh tone cut through her like a knife. “I thought you would <em> understand</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed darkly, pitifully, “Oh I <em> understand </em> alright.”  He threw as much contempt in as he could muster, “Whatever, you made your choice.” If it was done, it was done, and he was slamming the door. He wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself by chasing her, or trying to get her to change her mind. This was what she wanted, she didn't want him. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she fought the urge to scream, pushing on even though her heart was breaking, because he was too important to give up just like that. “There’s really no way we can talk about this?”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar tug on Derek’s heartstrings begged him to hear her out, but his self preservation kicked in. Why should he let her break him even further? He didn’t want to hear her reasons - they were just excuses. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her with whatever small inkling of hope he had left, “Would it change anything?”</p><p> </p><p>She felt his gaze like a burn against her face, but couldn’t meet his eyes again, afraid that he could see how small and scared she really felt at the idea of doing this without him. “Maybe…” she said quietly, “maybe if you give it time, you’ll change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head. Casey was stupid if she thought he could <em> ever </em>get over her. This deep feeling of pain radiating throughout his whole body would never go away - not completely. She clearly didn’t understand how he felt about her. He decided on one last ditch effort to open himself up to the firing squad, and risk getting blown to pieces. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” He stumbled, choking on his own words. He pressed on, knowing that the universe might deal him another crushing blow but saying it anyway since it might be his last shot with her. “I’m never going to stop wanting you Casey.” The words came out strained, and he trained his eyes to his pillow, preparing himself for disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>“Then why,” she said as his words wrapped tightly around her heart, squeezing so every last drop of sadness seeped through, spreading the infection through her insides. “Why can’t you do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>He understood now. This - their relationship, was standing in her way. She wanted an out so that she could live her life the way she was supposed to, without him muddling everything up. </p><p> </p><p>But as much as Casey planned and overthought everything, Derek figured they had something. Something...real? Hell if he could put it into words. Apparently she didn’t feel the same way, if she could just walk away from everything and move on to some pre-planned script, lacking all of the passion and heat and flavour. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you have these grand plans.” Derek said, rubbing his hands over his face tensely. “But is it really so terrible to just stay the way we are? I mean, why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how much I wish I could,” Casey said, her voice strained. She finally turned, because she had to see his face, she needed to know if any part of him was still open. “I’ve thought about getting rid of it, so everything could stay the same - but I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s brow creased. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. As much as he didn’t want to get into things before, he really needed some answers. “I don't…” He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, fighting off the headache forming behind his eyes. “Get rid of what?”</p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> She frowned at him, confused. “Th- the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>The strained clockwork in Derek’s brain creaked to a halt. “The...<em> What?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“The-” she stopped, jumping off the bed to stare him down, hands on her hips. “What did you think I was talking about?!”</p><p> </p><p>All Derek could do was blink. He completely lost track of what was going on. He had to say <em> something,</em> as Casey waited, towering over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” He blinked some more, his mouth flapping open and closed uselessly. “You’re ending this.” He managed to say, narrowing his eyes discerningly “...Aren’t you?” He had been pretty sure about it...up until a minute ago. Now, he wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t caught up enough with the current situation to let any hope sneak up on him. And something about… a baby? Nora’s baby? Was <em>that </em>the problem here - the impending reality of a shared sibling, tying them together by blood?</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she huffed in mild outrage that he would believe she could <em> abort </em> their child. “Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Baffled, Derek scoffed, standing from the bed to match her aggravated stance. “No, that’s my whole point!” He threw his hands into the air, “If you weren’t talking about breaking up, then what the hell <em> are </em>we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was breaking up with you?!” Casey whisper-shouted, pushing him back into the bed. “Are you an idiot?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Derek said, exasperated, falling onto his back and face-palming. He was so <em> over </em>this exhausting conversation. “Just… tell me what the hell is going on Casey.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant, Derek.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek stared up at the ceiling. “What?” He mouthed, feeling the word tumble out from him, but unable to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“De-rek!” Casey screeched, realizing that they had been talking about two completely different things this whole time. Why’d he have to go and assume things, like a complete moron? “I was <em> trying </em> to tell you that I am <em> pregnant</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The word - <em> pregnant </em> - finally registered, and Derek’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears. Panicked, he stood from the bed. “Well, you could have <em> led </em> with that!” He accused, his voice high and scratchy like a child’s. So, she wasn’t breaking up with him… that would be fantastic news if she hadn’t dropped <em> this </em>bombshell!</p><p> </p><p><em> Pregnant. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> PREGNANT?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek started pacing around the room, his hands buried in his hair. His peripheral vision was dark. Everything seemed far away and blurry, like he was drowning in a deep ocean. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What does this mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I, I was figuring out how to tell you,” Casey stammered. She had been <em> crushed</em>, watching her worst case scenario unfold in front of her - and it was all a misunderstanding? “You,” she blamed, brandishing a finger in his direction, “<em>you </em> jumped to conclusions!”</p><p> </p><p>Casey’s accusation flew over Derek’s head, a secondary issue at this point. “Wait.” He said, stopping in his tracks. He risked a glance in her direction, as if seeing her for the first time. His weak gaze flickered to her stomach as snippets of their conversation rang in his head, “Wait… so you’ve decided that you…” He swallowed thickly, “You want to…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to <em> what</em>?” she bit out, still indignant.</p><p> </p><p>The tension drained from Derek’s body as everything clicked into place. He regarded Casey, red faced, pissed, and…<em> pregnant</em>, and finally realized what she was going through.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to keep the baby.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, squirming with discomfort. So maybe he hadn’t realized what she’d been talking about - but that still didn’t tell her what he felt about the situation. For all she knew, he might still not want it - and break up with her now that he fully realized what was going on. “What if I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, Derek strode over to Casey and wrapped her up in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Reeling back from his sudden attack, Casey wrapped herself around him instinctively, and sniffed as she hid her face into his chest. “What do <em> you </em> want?” she asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>The future was a daunting question mark hanging over Derek’s head. Especially with Casey’s life-changing confession. </p><p> </p><p>There was only one thing he knew for sure. “You.” He whispered sweetly into her hair, his throat constricted. “We both got ourselves into this. Whatever you want to do, I…” He felt tears burning his eyes, begging to come out, but he forced them to stay put, trying his best to stay strong even though everything was falling apart. “We’re in this <em> together</em>, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Casey closed her eyes, the weight against her heart slowly lifting as relief filled her body. <em> Together</em>, he said. It brought the tears back to her eyes, this time happy ones, as his words alleviated all of her worries.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t done him justice by thinking he would abandon her when faced with the situation. She knew him better than that, and blamed herself for even thinking so little of him. But it had been <em> so </em> terrifying - it still was - and she could only feel grateful now that he said that he would do this with her.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers wound tightly into his shirt as she held firmly onto him. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>A shaky sigh escaped from Derek as he held Casey securely to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>They lost track of time, just holding onto each other, until Derek pulled away to look at Casey’s tear stained face. He held her steadily by the chin and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed back, allowing herself to taste him fully. A weak whimper escaped her throat, the tingling sensation against her lips just a reminder of how much she needed him. “I know it’s a lot to ask,” she started quietly, their noses brushing against each other. “I would understand, if you didn’t want…”</p><p> </p><p>Derek shushed her, kissing her again. The pressure of her lips quieted the noise in his head. However, there was still a nagging worry, ripping through his chest. His face contorted with pain as he pulled away from the kiss abruptly. “I just… need to know one thing…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s you - there’s only been you!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed a little at that, pressing his forehead to hers. “I know.” He assured her. He put some distance between them; she needed to see how serious he was about this. “Case…” He said, searching her worried expression, “When people start asking questions…” His eyes fell, “You know… about who the father is...” He looked back into her wide blue eyes, silently asking his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek…” she trailed off as she saw the ache behind his eyes, tainted by the same anguish that she knew so well. “It’s you. I don’t want to lie about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Flooded with relief, Derek cupped Casey’s face and brought her in for another searing kiss. Every fear he had about being sidelined out of Casey’s life - out of their <em> baby’s </em>life, dissipated on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Their <em> baby… </em></p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to wrap his head around. He was swarming in confusion, fear, hope, and determination, and he put every ounce of it into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She felt every bit of it pouring out of him and into her, and she was filled with this unshakable certainty that everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>